Amor prohibido
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Akane Tendo es una chica, con una vida facil, cuando conoce a Ranma descubre que la vida no es tan bonita como ella creia a no ser que tengas a alguien a tu lado que te haga verlo todo de color rosa. Unidos por el destino viviran un amor prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio al ver la preciosa película 3MSC.( tres metros sobre el cielo). Lo que he podido llorar... bueno espero que este les guste(:

La vida da muchas vueltas, esta llena de obstáculos, llena de odio, de felicidad, de amor, de rencor... Un dia te levantas y piensas que sera otro dia mas, sin novedad alguna en tu maravillosa vida. Vives un cuento de fantasia con los ojos bien cerrados para no ver todo el sufrimiento que hay a tu alrededor, toda la sangre y la lucha que hay en este mundo. Hasta que alguien entra en tu vida , te hace abrirlos y te muestra que detras del odio hay vida, que puedes pertenecer a mundos distintos pero que al fin y al cabo todos somos iguales. Todos tenemos sentimientos y cuando los descubres sientes que son necesarios en tu vida, mucho mas necesarios que el mismo aire.

Lunes por la mañana. El maldito despertador suena taladrándome los oidos y despertándome abruptamente de mi sueño. Me levanto me pongo mi uniforme y bajo a desayunar mi padre no habla y el desayuno se hace muy muy silencioso y aburrido. Desde que mama se fue y Mousse fue juzgado por agresión papá no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Me dispongo a salir de casa y escucho a mi padre decir.

- Akane hija mia podrias hacerme un favor- asentí con la cabeza- podrias llevarle a tu hermano este trabajo , se lo olvido en la mesa-.

- si claro- la verdad no queria ir, mi padre es abogado fue el que salvo a mi hermano de ir a la carcel, a cambio tiene que ir todos y cada uno de los dias a un colegio para chicos problemáticos. Eso me enojaba , mi hermano no era agresivo, salvo cuando se meten con el o con los que quiere.

Salí de casa y mande a Sasuke nuestro chofer que me mandara al Furinkan. El colegio de mi hermano, baje del coche y entre en ese colegio, no me gustaba nada parecia una carcel llena de rejas y barrotes, con chicos con unas pintas que daban miedo, a mi no por que estoy acostumbrada a Ryoga pero para las chicas de mi clase puede que si, en la puerta habia diversos tipos de motos y coches, una moto me llamo la atencion en particular, era negra grande y perfecta, tenia pinta de costar una pasta, el chico que fuera el dueño de esa maravilla debe ser rico.

-¡Akane!- esa voz, era de Mousse me di la vuelta y le ví con un grupo de amigos con sus pintas tradicionales. Unos pantalones negros anchos , camiseta y el pelo suelto , nunca cambiará. Me acerqué a ellos y vi algo mas bien alguien que me dejo impactada. Un chico alto de pelo negro largo atado en una trenza, ojos azules como el mar sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. La voz de Mousse me saco de mi ensoñación- que haces...aqui-

-te traje esto- abrí mi mochila y saqué su trabajo- lo dejaste en casa-

-o si es verdad gracias- me besó la mejilla. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era grave y madura que hizo que mis piernas temblaran. Al mirar de quien era la voz me sorprendí.

-no nos la presentas- era el chico de ojos azules, tenía una mirada dura y fria como el hielo, pero a la vez tierna y sensible.

-si claro - el rostro de mi hermano estaba serio, yo se que a no le gusta que yo conozca a sus amigos, pero ahora no puede hacer nada- esta es mi hermana Akane, Akane estos son Ranma y Ryoga ella es Shampoo-al señalar a la chica vi que esta me miraba raro, puede decirse que con...¿asco?, que pasa por que yo tambien se contestar...

- hola- le vi susurrarle algo a la chica, y vi que ella me miraba y se reia, yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿qué?- la chica de cabello púrpura se sorprendio , que pasa...¿nadie le habiacontestado nunca o que?

- vaya tu ser menos panoli de lo que pensar al menos saber hablar- dijo con aires de grandeza.

- cosa que a ti no se te da muy bien- Ranma sonrió y me miró por primera vez a los ojos, le vi sonrojarse...no era mi empresión como se hiba a sonrojar por mi presencia.

No es que fuera fea pero a ver. Era bajita, tengo el pelo corto y mis ojos son marrones como otros cualquiera, y mi cuerpo no es el nova mas. En cambio la malloría de las chicas de aquí eran guapisimas sobre todo la chica de cabello púrpura que me mataba con la mirada. Esta se acerco a mi , como buscando pelea, yo me asusté pero Ranma la paró.

-Shampoo, dejalo- me miró- ademas puede que tu hables asi pero ella es mas bien fea- eso me dolió, nadie me lo habia dicho tan directamente como el, aunque no se por que me dolio tanto, no era para tanto. Es mas que mas me da lo que piense un niñato como el.

- Yo por lo menos tengo clase- le miré - pero bueno mejor me voy al colegio a hacer algo bueno , en vez de perder mi tiempo con alguien como vosotros- me dí la vuelta pero Sasuke ya no estaba- Mousse ¿y Sasuke?-

-se fue - la campana sonó - me tengo que ir ya sabes...te quiero hermanitaa- me sigue tratando como si fuera pequeña pero da igual, a el se lo paso todo. Ahora la cosa es como voy yo a clase...

- si quieres te llevo- la voz de Ranma me asustó- bueno mejor no, no es bueno que una princesita ande con alguien como yo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la moto que me habia llamado la atención , al parecer era suya.- bueno yo me voy-

-no tendrias que ir a clase - me miró y se empezó a reir. No se si de mi o conmigo pero daba igual fruncí el ceño- ¿ de que te ries macarra?-

- nada nada- bueno me voi- al encender la moto un rúgido inmenso lleno la calle. No podia ir andando por que tardaria meses... tenia que conseguir que me llevara, corri en la direccion de la moto de Ranma parada en un semáforo, cuando lo alcancé me miró y dijo - vayaa la princesita sigue al macarra-

-puedes...llevarme a clase- me puse roja como su camiseta, me miró y se rió- mira dejalo no se para que te lo pido...- no termine , me cortó suvitamente. Me cojió un brazo.

-no te he dicho que no te llevaría- me acercó al el,-pero tienes que pagar-. Le mire sin comprender, ¿pagar?.. mis dudas se disiparon cuando lo ví acercar su mejilla y la golpeaba con su dedo, ¡queria que le besara! bueno en cierta parte no tenia problema con tal de que me llevara a clase... solte un bufido y le bese. El sonrió y me indicó que suviera, entonces dijo- espera...¿a que colegio vas?-

-al San Herebeke- le escuche reir

- jajaja vas a un colegio de señoritas, que finura y elegancia- me miró- muy bien vamos alla- me sujete fuerte a el y sonrió.

Al llegar al colegio me baje de su moto, me di la vuelta le mire y susurre un suave- gracias...- el me acarició la mejilla y bajó hasta mi cuello, le vi sonreir y me dijo...

-cuado quieras vuelvo, sabes donde encontrarme- me miro con una ternura que hasta hace poco hubiera jurado que un chico como el pudiera poseer. Yo en agradecimiento le hiba a dar un beso en la mejilla, cuando estube lo suficientemente cerca, giró la cara y me beso en los labios. Fui un beso suave y romántico, yo al principio me asusté, pero me deje llevar. Al fin y al cabo lo mas probable que no me volveria a hablar. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el hizo lo mismo con mi cintura. Cuando nos separamos el sonrió y dijo- ¡jé! lo sabia te mueres por mi- le di una cachetada tan grande que me dolio hasta la mano, el volvio a sonreir y dijo- me gustan las chicas con caracter, pero me gustaria que fueras mas cariñosa-

- pues a mi me gustaria que fueras menos bruto-

-aaa soy un bruto-

-pues si- gire mi cara, Ranma me miraba me cojio la cara y me volvio a besar, esta vez el beso era mas pasional mas húmedo, mas íntimo. No se por que pero le seguí el juego. Una de sus manos bajo hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Cojí su mano y la volvi a subir a mi cintura, cuando hice eso,lo note sonreir. Pero no dió por vencido, en el segundo intento no solo bajo una, sino las dos. Ante eso me separe de el y le di otra cachetada.- pervertido- el rodó sus ojos y volvio a besarme yo me volví a separar- vas un poco rápido no...acabamos de conocernos-

-me da igual...- me miro a los ojos- creeme si te digo que nunca me he sentido tan vivo. Cuando me miraste por primera vez sentí que algo dentro de mi renacía y creo que era mi corazón- no lo entendí muy bien pero algo desvió mi atención.

-ya...podrias quitar tus sucias manos de mi trasero por favor- dije asustada mirando a todos lados.

Ranma me miró me dio otro corto beso y hizo le que le pedí. Subió a su moto me guiño el ojo y se fue. Me sentia bien, no se por que , yo no soy como la malloria de las chicas de mi colegio que ven a un chico y ya se tiran a besarlo. Pero Ranma es especial. Puede decirse que me he...¡no! que piensas Akane... mejor entra en clase.

Lo que yo nunca pensé es que un par de ojos hubieran visto esa escena. Corria por el pasillo del San herebeke para llegar temprano a la clase de religión. Llevaba mi trabajo en las manos. Entre a clase y ví a mi mejor amiga. Me senté a su lado.

- hola Ukyo-

- hola tigresaa- dijo con sorna, vaya a que se debe el cachondeo ¿me he perdido algo?

- ¿pasa algo?-

- no nada...bueno vale¡ quien era ese tiarron con el que te enrrollabas!- me dijo con los ojos brillando de la emoción.- vamos no tienes secretos para tu best friend o si...- y puso su típici puchero.

-shh! callate escandalosa , te lo cuento pero calla.-

-si si- se tapo la boca- soy una tumba-

- veras se llama Ranma y va al colegio de mi hermano...creo... bueno pues yo tuve que ir a darle un trabajo a Mousse ylo conocí allí, al principio fue muy desagradable conmigo pero me ayudo con la analfabeta esa con la que casi me peleo...- no me dejo acabar me cojió por los hombros.

- ¡tuviste una pelea! mala amiga no me cuentas nada-

-exagerada bueno sigo despues Sasuke desapareció y me trajo el al colegio para agradecerselo le di un beso en la mejilla...-

-o si pues el tiene la mejilla un poco mal situada por que lo que le estabas comiendo era los morros- me puse roja esta Ukyo siempre tan bestia...como Ranma... ¡Uy! que piensas tonta tonta tonta tonta...-

-noo el se giró y me beso y luego...-

- luego te metió mano- se reia de lo lindo hasta que la profesora entró. Nos pidio a todas el trabajo era sobre la moral y lo malo que tiene el mundoy me tocó la pornografia... yo creia que me moria de la verguenza. Ví una foto en la que un chico que parecia criado en la calle sujetaba la mano a una niña pequeña parecian de buena familia pero aun asi tristes...como...¡dios! que he hecho... he puesto su nombre en mi cuaderno... Akane esto se esta pasando de la raya. Ukyo lo vió y abrio la boca y se empezó a reir.

- señorita Kuonji que le causa tanta gracia-

- el trabajo de akane...- yo creia que la mataba como me hace eso.

-Señorita Tendo muestrenos su trabajo. Suspire y lo enseñe... la profesora me vio como si fuera una marciana, en mi trabajo habia fotos de gente adinerada y gente pobre dividiendo asi un círculo en dos. - y esto que tiene que ver con la pornografía señorita Tendo-

- pues digame profesora que es peor un mundo asi, o un monton de chicos masturbandose con fotos de chicas desnudas - las chicas de mi clase comenzaron a reir y la profesora me miró mal- lo siento-.

Cuando las clases acabaron, que para mi fue una eternidad salí con Ukyo. Lo que ví me sorprendió y mucho, Ranma estaba en la puerta apoyado en su moto, mirádome con una sonrisa , yo tampoco pude evitar sonreir y Ukyo en su brutalidad dijo:

- uuu mira quien ha venido anda , que decias que te hibas a casa ¡ja! pero a casa de quien la tuya o la de el- me miró con sorna- no tendra un amigo o algo...-

-¡Ukyo!- le mire.

- ¿ que? o vamos- subió las manos al aire hizo un movimiento raro y dijo- relaja la pelvis- yo creia que me hiba a morir, mire hacia un costado y estaba ese otro chico...Ryoga mire a Ukyo que seguis haciendo el payaso y dije.

- mira si se trajo a un amigo- ella miró y la vi abrir los ojos.

-¡mierda!- y quiso dar la vuelta.

Ryoga reacciono igual, ya que se hiba a ir si no hubiera sido por Ranma, como nosotras no nos moviamos de la escalera ellos se acercaron.

- hola Akane.-y miro a Ukyo- ¿es tu amiga?

-hola, si es Ukyo- Ukyo saludó y miró mal al chico del pañuelo. Este bajo al mirada avergonzado- ¿ que pasa con vosotros?- el me miró y dijo...

- pues lo que pasa es que ya nos conocemos-

- me robaste 50 euros!- todos le miramos y el dijo

- lo siento, mira te invito a comer para compensartelo-

Ukyo le miró sonrió y dijo- vale vamos- me miro- yo me voy hablamos luego¿ vale?- yo asentí.

Cuando Ranma y yo nos quedamos solos se acerco a mi, yo no sabia que hiba a hacer si besarme o reirse o simplemente quedarse callado, ese chico era tan confuso como la vida misma...

- Cada minuto que pasa eres mas fea- vale , se acercó para reirse de mi- ¿a mi casa o a la tuya?-¿ que se creia? pues de Akane Tendo no se rie nadie.

- y tu a cada minuto eres mas imbecil, a las dos yo a la mia y tu a la tuya-

El sonrió y se mordió los labios, en un gesto tan sexy que tube que contar hasta 50 para no besarle. Se acercó mas a mi y susurro ...

- lo siento- me volvió a besar, no se por que pero me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Dios me siento una tia facil. A mi nadie me besa el primer dia de conocerme pero es que Ranma es tan...diferente tiene un aire peligroso que me fascina. Cuando nos separamos dijo

- sube te llevo a casa- me dispuse a hacerlo pero me freno- espera ...paga- esta vez no golpeo su mejilla si no sus labios, y aun que fuera increible no sentí verguenza y le di un breve piquito. Sonrio y me dejo subir.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos despedimos y se fue, saludé a mi padre y le pregunté por Mousse. Me dijo que se quedaba en el colegio a dormir todo el mes, me puse triste pero bueno si mi hermano asi lo queria , asi seria. Cuando subi llamé a Ukyo para preguntarle como hiba.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. WOW QUE LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI. BUENO ESPERO TAMBIEN QUE DEJEN REVIEWS Y QUE ESTA LES GUTE TANTO COMO " CUANDO TE CONOCI" QUE POR CIERTO NO VOY A TARDAR MUCHO EN SUBIR EL ÚLTIMO CAPI :D!**

**BESOS A TODOS:**

**RANMAXAKANELOVE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Marqué rapidamente el número de Ukyo. No me hace gracia que mi mejor amiga salga con un tio como Ryoga a comer aun mas sabiendo que fue el quien le robo los 50 euros.

_" el movil al que llama esta apagado o fuera de covertura en este momen..."_

Genial tenia el movil apagado. La llamare mas tarde solo espero que este bien... Ví mi cuaderno, el mismo en el que habia escrito el nombre de Ranma, lo abrí y busque la página. La encontre y volvi a escribir su nombre de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra...¡mierda! Akane estas tonta ese chico y tu no podeis estar juntos...tu eres fina, con clase una señorita y el es un chulo , egócentrico y un macarra...

Mi movil sonó era Ukyo. Lo deje sonar aun no se para que, pero bueno así lo hice, cuando lo cojí...

- Akane lo siento es que apague mi movil-

- no si ya lo noté por mi misma, pero ¿ por que hiciste algo asi?-

-para que mi madre me dejara en paz, por cierto sabes que te quiero...-

-a ver... que quieres...- nunca cambiará.

- si llama mi madre podrias decirle que estoy contigo...-

-vaale pero me debes una ee-

-si si , bueno cuelgo ya nos vemos mañana-

-si...- cuando colgué suspiré resignada. Ukyo no cambiaria nunca, siempre seria una niña loca. Mi niña loca... me acosté un rato y me dormí, cuando me dí cuenta y desperté eran las 6 de la mañana del dia siguiente... otro dia mas sin novedad alguna en mi perfecta y aburrida vida... Necesito un cambio pero ya, hablar es facil.

Al subir al coche le pregunte a Sasuke el por que me habia dejado tirada en el colegio de mi hermano, el simplemente contestó...

- estaba harto de esperarla- pasé de decir nada mas, Sasuke me cae bien y no quiero discutir.

Al llegar al San Herebeke me encontré con Ukyo, sentadita y callada escribiendo algo en su libreta...¿ Ukyo escribir? y es mas ¿¡ Ukyo callada! algo raro pasa, me acerque a ella y me senté.

- loca... ¿ que haces?- dije mirando sus " apuntes".

- es que...- me miro con una gran sonrisa y los ojos muy brillantes,- ¡estoy saliendo con Ryoga!- y me enseño su libreta... si, en una hoja estaba escrito el nombre del chico unas veintemil veces sonreí.

- felicidades...- no me alegró mucho , pero bueno si a Ukyo le gustaba y era feliz pues tendré que aguantarme- haceis buena pareja-

- ¿ a que si?- estaba muy emocionada, yo nunca habia visto a Ukyo así por un chico...

Las clases fueron lentas, muy lentas demasiado incluso para mi que me encanta estudiar. Aun que lo negara yo lo que queria era salir ya para ver si Ranma habia venido con Ryoga. No sabía por que tenia esas ganas de verle...Cuando la campana sonó y las clases finalizaron salimos... estaba solo Ryoga ni rastro de Ranma.

Me decepcionó no verlo, mas bien me destrozó por dentro, pero a lo mejor tenia planes...¡ que mas te da Akane! como si se muere!...Pero de repente apareció, en su flamante moto...con una tia de pelo púrpura detras... mi cara se torció en una mueca, el solo me miró y sonrió.

- Ryoga ¿vienes con nostros?-

- si quieres tu poder traerte a novia-

-¿ quieres venir?- Ukyo me miró, yo sonreí y la empuje hacia la moto de Ryoga y le susurre un suave...

- pasalo bien...- Me sonrió, subio en la moto y desapareció.

A partir de ese dia no volví a ver a Ranma Saotome. Los dias pasaron y Ukyo y yo cada vez pasamos menos tiempo juntas, el chico de la trenza era para mi un simple recurdo difuso, una apricion breve de una errata en mi historia perfecta. Empecé a salir con un chico llamado Kuno Tatewaki un año mayor que yo, ya habiamos salido antes pero la soledad me empujo a estar con el de nuevo. Cuando Ukyo se enteró casi me mata, Kuno no le caia precisamente bien...era egiosta y solo pensaba en el mismo... pero como he dicho antes la soledad...es lo que es.

Aun me preguntaba donde estaba escondido Ranma, en tres semanas no lo habia visto... aun que sonara raro, lo extrañaba. Esa chuleria y ese peligro que inspiraba... Encima en vez de estar con Ukyo, estoy con el imbecil de Kuno, si lo siento pero es imbecil...pero no puedo dejarle...mi padre se moriria si se entera, vamos caminado hasta su coche.

- te gusto la cena...-

-si mucho...-

- no mas que a mi , lo que a mi mas me gusta es las gambas que hace mi camarero ...- dios este tio solo sabe decir "mi".

Kuno conducia mirando fijamente la carretera, y yo miraba por la ventanilla, hiba contando alguna tonteria que le habia pasado, hasta que algo llamo mi atención en su relato.

-vuelve a repetir eso-

-¿el que...?-

- lo del chico de la trenza...-

-aa pues eso el otro dia que hiba yo con mis amigos y me tropece con un macarra y pues casi nos peleamos... ba era un chulito...-

Volví a mirar pro la ventanilla y algo me dejo asombrada, 5 motos nos perseguian, fije mi vista en una...¡Ranma! espezaron a destrozar el coche y vi a Ranma mirar por la ventana, volví a ver sus preciosos ojos azules de nuevo, sonrió y freno en seco, al igual que sus amigos. Al salir del tunel Kuno aparco quejandose de que SU padre lo mataria y tendria que pagar con SU dinero los gastos bla bla bla... entonces un rugido me alerto, detras de mi la moto de Ranma se paraba justo a mis pies, este se apoyo en el volante mirando el coche con un gesto divertido y dijo:

- vaya vaya vaya ya no eres tan chulito ee- cuando se bajo vi a Kuno retrocedes...maldito cobarde

- de que hablas, tu te metiste conmigo-

- no perdona tu gritaste tu has tocado MI chaqueta como un loco y te lanzaste a los golpes , yo simplemente no te los devolví por que no dabas ni uno...- me miró- hace mucho que no nos vemos cuanto¿ un mes?.-

-tres semanas- dije retadora.

- wow si que me extrañas cuentas las semanas que estamos sin vernos...- dijo riendo. Dios maldita la hora en la que me enamore de esos ojos azules.- ¡que fea estas!-

- ¡no insultes a mi novia!- Ranma abrió los ojos y se rio a carcajada limpia, me miraba y se reia en un segundo dejo de reir se giro y le dió un gancho a Kuno, yo lleve mis manos a la boca al ver a Kuno en el suelo...Ranma seguia dandole puñetazos tenia que hacer algo, coji carrera y me subi encima

-¡ para ya bestia! ¡ animaal!- Ranma se levanto y me bajo, en ese descuido Kuno se subió al coche y me dejo tirada, yo miraba la direccion en la que hiba el coche y luego mire a Ranma el rió y dijo

-vaya novio que te gastas, te deja tirado en una carretera como a un perro- se subio a su moto- a sido un placer volver a verte-

-¿me vas a dejar aquí?-

- si ... ¿ por que?- ¡imbecil! vi un coche parar y un tio con mala pinta se asomo el hombre mucho mas mayor que yo dijo...

-¿subes? si quieres damos una vuelta...-

- si quieres te doy yo dos ostias tira pa lante- la mire agradecida y el sonrio.- sube anda-

Sonrei y me subí lo mejor es que no tube que pagar, lo peor no llebava camiseta solo una chaqueta... me abrace a el y acelero, de repente freno. Le mire el sonrió y me dijo

- si me abrazas asi me inmovilizas- cojio mis manos y las puso debajo de su chaqueta, su piel era tan suave... el volvio a acelerar y regresamos con sus amigos que estaban dentro del tunel, me miraban como a un ser de otro planeta.

- voy a llevarla a casa, su novio la dejo tirada- los demas asientieron y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a mi casa bajamos de la moto y me sonrió yo le di un beso , en la mejilla en agradecimiento, lo que mas me estraño fue que no habia girado la cabeza. El sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla.

- no deberias estar con ese imbecil-

- no me gusta, es por mi padre...-

- ¿te obliga a estar con el?-

- mas o menos...- esas caricias me estaban matando y dije- lo del otro dia...yo...-

- lo del otro dia no fueron mas que simples besos...- sus ojos parecian tristes y dejo de tocar mi mejilla- y si pensaste otra cosa, te equivocaste, tu y yo nunca podremos tener nada...- esas palabras llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Queria llorar partirle la cara... pero aun tengo orgullo y firmemente dije.

- eso es lo que te hiba a decir...no fue nada mas que besos...buenas noches Ranma-

- Adios...Akane-.

Bueno aqui otro capítulo mas espero que les haya gustado :) que malo es Ranma ¬¬. gracias por sus reviews:

Rutabi: gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo... bueno aquí tienes la actualizacion y el ultimo capi de cuando te conoci que tambien esta subido :)

karumisan: gracias por tu review ¡ que bien que te guste! espero que este sea de tu agrado.

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: gracias por todo tu apoyo en las dos historias! (: 3msc! es una pasada y tienes razon mario casas como esta *_*!

es que al ver la pelicula dije dios es igual a ranma y akane. Y te digo haz tu historia yo la leere (:


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Sentia mi corazón romperse poco a poco, notaba su mirada azulina sobre mi espalda. ¿Por que no te vas?¡malditasea largate!. Cuando abrí la puerta me dí la vuelta, y susurre...

- adios...- entré en casa y cerré la puerta suavemente. Escuche el ruido de la moto alejarse mas y mas...Ranma se habia ido. Busqué a mi padre por toda la casa, pero no estaba, entré en la cocina a beber algo y ví una nota en la nevera. Era de papá.

_Akane:_

_hija siento no poder estar en la cena pero me surgió algo en el trabajo. Te veo mañana. _

_PD: tienes la cena en el horno._

_te quiero_

_papá_

Suspiré resiganada, mi padre y su trabajo, creo que despues de mi y de Musse es lo que mas le gusta, quiere y cuida, cojí la cena y mire un rato la televisión. Nada interesante. Cuando termine deje el plato en la pila y me fuí a dormir.

Estabamos en primevara, mediados de mayo para ser mas exactos y el calor inundaba la calle y sobre todo mi habitación. Decidí ponerme el camisón mas corto y fresco que pudiera encontrar, busqué en mi armario y encontre uno rosa de tirantes que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo con dos gatitos abrazados y una frasecita que traía: "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH". Hacía mucho que no me lo ponía...

Decidí que esa noche tendría la ventana abierta, y con una simple sábana. Me acosté e instintivamente me dormí. De repente en mitad de la noche escuché un ruido, pensé que podria ser mi padre que acababa de llegar a casa, si era lo mas probable. No le dí importancia hasta que una extraña presencia me recorrió el cuerpo, me sentia observada abrí un ojo pero no vi nada, serian solo imaginaciones mias o eso creí hasta que alguien me acarició el brazo.

En ese instante pegué tal bote en la cama que casi me quedo pegada al techo al igual que un gato, busqué al dueño de esa caricia por la habitación y entences lo vi... esos ojos azules que me traian loca.¿ que hace Ranma aquí? froté mis ojos para comprobar que no fuera mi imaginación y murmure...

- Akane aun estas soñando-

-¡pero que dices fea! que rara eres- abrí los ojos de par en par...¡estaba ahi! dios que hace aquí y yo con esas pintas me enfurecí, despues de lo que me dijo se atreve a presentarse aquí como si nada ¡y a insultarme! se va a enterar le di una cachetada que resonó por la habitación.

-¿ qué haces aquí grandisimo pervertido?- el se sobaba la mejilla golpeada

- uy que bruta para ser tan pija no eres nada femenina-

-¡ lárgate! - me levanté y de repente cai en la cuenta de algo- como has entrado...- solo había una forma y no creo que ...¿ o si?.

- por donde va a ser, por la ventana- dijo mientras se reia- vine a disculparme-

- ¿ tu? ¿ disculparte tu? jaja esa es nueva ¿ de que?-

- por pegarle a tu "novio"- le mire ofuscada y no precisamente por los golpes si no por llamarle mi novio- no lo pude evitar-

- ¿ el que? ¿ reirte o pegarle?- el me miró y se acercó a mi.

- pegarle. Es que al principio me pareció gracioso pero luego vi a ese imbecil que no te merece pavoneandose de que era tu novio ¡ tu novio malditasea! y algo se apodero de mi- rió- vaya me puse celoso-

Mi boca se habrió en una perfecta "o" ranma...¿ celoso por mi? no imposible, dios que ojos... le miré para aclarar la duda que ocupaba mi corazón.

- ¿celoso por que?- me miró y se acerco mas.

- no lo sospechas ni un poco, yo no beso a una tia por nada-

- ¿no dijiste que lo del otro dia solo fueron besos?- nuestros rostros se acercaban poco a poco... dios Akane controlate.

- que quieres que te diga , soy un mentiroso compulsivo- me beso , dios como estrañaba ese sabor, nunca me habia besado nunca asi, me besaba con ¿ amor? ojala dios Ranma te quiero...tanto no mas engaños Akane aceptalo estas muerta por el. Seguiamos besándonos en la oscuridad de mi habitación cuando nos separamos dijo- Akane yo te quiero se que pertenecemos a mundos diferentes pero, por favor dame una oportunidad en tu vida...-

- yo estoy con Kuno, si no estuviera el por el medio creeme que te la daria- y le abracé, se separo molesto.

- ¡no me jodas! sigues con ese imbecil aun cuando te dejo tirada en una carretera como a un vulgar animal ¡ yo nunca te haria eso!-

- pero mi padre...-

- eres lo suficiente mayorcita como para decidir por ti misma Akane... si sigues asi seras una chica sin gracia a los 25. Vive la vida Akane, es mas ¿que quieres hacer ahora?- le mire sonreí y dije.

- vámonos... lejos-

Le vi sonreir, volvió a besarme con el mismo amor que antes, fue mas largo que el anterior. Cuando nos separamos me miró y dijo:

- que bien te queda ese camisón- me miré y me puse roja como un tomate notaba mis mejillas arder de lo lindo, quemaban. El me beso y dijo:- ¿quieres ver a Ukyo?- asentí y dijo- pues vistete que nos vamos con ellos-.

Salió por la ventana y me vestí me puse un pantalón corto de cadera y una camisa azul oscura sin mangas junto con unos botitos del mismo color que la camisa. Me peine un poco, cojí una chaqueta negra y me cercioné de que mi padre estaba durmiendo. Si dormia como un tronco... ¿ cuando llegó?. No le dí importancia y baje. Al verme sonrió mientras decia:

- con el calor que hace y llevas chaqueta , chica lista si señor, pero estas muy guapa- me di la vuelta y la deje en casa fuí con el y dije

- ¿contento?- el asintio y me indico que subiera, no sin antes pagar claro. Cuando subi a la moto recorde lo de la chaqueta asi que yo misma puse las manos por debajo. Arranco esa máquina y nos dirijimos a ese sitio. Cuando llegamos casi me muero y no precisamente de la alegria , mas bien de la sorpresa. No me esperaba ir al sitio mas elegante del mundo, pero esto... era un polígono industrial abandonado.

Miles de chicos en moto, coche o vehiculo similar se juntaban en grupos, chicas de todas las edades saltaban y bailaban encima de los coches la moto paró y Ranma bajo, yo simplemente le seguí en silenció. Cojió mi mano y entrelazo los dedos en un gesto que me parecio adorable. Caminamos y entonces la vi, Estaba haciendo el payaso como siempre, siempre seria igual no ojos se toparon, la vi mirarme estraña y yo la salude. Ella sonrio

- ¡Akane!-

- hola... vaya que bien te lo pasas ee-Entonces le dió un empujón a Ryoga que no estaba precisamente hablando con ella. Mire a Ranma...¿ de donde habia sacado esa cerveza? es algo que nunca sabré. En ese sitio el alchol rodaba mas facilmente que una pelota.

- no es lo que crees...- ¿miro nuestras manos- estais juntos?- yo no sabia que decir, si decia que no a lo mejor se molestaba y si decia que si tambien yo simplemente me quede callada. Ranma sonrió y dijo:

- si- miro a un costado y suspiró con fastidio. Todos dirigimos la mirada y vimos a una chica contoneandose de aqui para alla que venia directamente hacia Ranma.- dios ¿ por que a mi?- me miró y dijo- ven...- antes de decir nada ya me estaba besando, yo no sabia que hacer pero simplemente correspondí. Sentia la mirada de la chica en mi espalda, yo necesitaba respirar y me separe un poco Ranma miro a Ryoga le dió la botella y me volvio a besar. Una tos ligera nos hizo separarnos.

-vaya Ranma al fin ligarte a chica pija-me miro- vaya seguir siendo fea-

- y tu sigues sin aprender a hablar- los chicos de alrededor soltaron un ¡OOOH! la chica me miro y dijo:

- Ranma cuando querer volver a mi casa y repetimos a Shampoo gustarle mucho lo que tu hacerle anoche- eso me dolió, tocó mi punto debil.

- no creo que vuelva gracias- la chica, Shampoo creo, le miró sorprendida.- vuelvo ahora,- cojió a Ryoga y se fue.

Shampoo se acercó a mi retadoramente Ukyo se acercó a mi, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me dijo:

- si tu saber lo que conviene alejarte de Ranma-

- uu que miedo- la gente volvió a ponerse al rededor. Shampoo me miro, pasaba de pelea, asi que me di la vuelta. Me cojió de un hombro y me dio la vuelta, no vi el puñetazo venir. la gente empezo a gritar Ukyo era sujetada por otra chica rubia. Yo no me hiba a quedar parada asi que simplemente hice lo mismo. Ella se sorprendió lo note en sus ojos, se rio e intento darme de nuevo, pero yo la cojí del pelo. La pelea siguio su curso normal, dos chicas en el suelo zurrandose mientras mi mejor amiga gritaba: ¡ dale Akane! machacala entre otras barbaridades.

Ranma y Ryoga no se habian dado cuenta, si escuchaban gritos pero supusieron que era otra pelea mas. Hasta que Ryoga escuche a Ukyo gritar, en ese momento giro la cabeza y lo vio, en ese momento cojió a Ranma:

- ¡ranma joder que es akane!-

- ¿ que?- miro hacia la pelea y salió corriendo, paso entre la gente y nos separo, Shampoo sangraba por la nariz, yo apenas tenia un arañazo. Vaya es cierto eso de que la rabia da fuerza.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Ranma, Ukyo,Ryoga y yo nos separamos de los demas. Ukyo sonreia, al igual que Ranma Ryoga simplemente tenia cara de haber visto un fantasma.

- vaya primer dia que te traigo y ya te peleas -

- dejame en paz- intente sonar serio pero la sonrisa en la cara me pudo.

- te lo dije o no Akane no es tan pija como aparenta es toda una animal cuando se enfada. Detras de esa boquita de fresa se esconden verdaderas palabras mal sonantes.-

- vaya Akane me puedes enseñar a dar esos puñetazos-

Estuvimos un rato de risas, de repente vi algo que me dejo un poco K.O.

- ¿ tu fumas?- Ranma me miró y sonrio

- si desde los 13 años ¿ te molesta?- dijo echandome todo el humo en la cara.

- si haces eso si-

No dijo nada mas simplemente me beso. Hablamos de cosas sin importacia y Ryoga miro el reloj, las dos y media de la mañana. Decidimos que era hora de ir a casa. Subi en la moto de Ranma y en menos de media hora llegamos a mi casa.

Nos estuvimos besando unrato en la puerta , lo normal en una pareja creo..., hasta que Ranma dijo:

- mañana te voi a buscar al colegio ¿ vale?- sonrei y asenti.- te quiero...mucho-

- y yo- cuando hiba a cerrar la puerta escuche la moto de Ranma alejarse. Entre sigilosamente en casa. Cuando hiba por el salón , la luz se encendió repentinamente.

chaaan fin del capi 3. Les gusto?. Dios si soy aficionada a las peleas de shampoo y akane. pero l bueno en las mias es que akane siempre gana.

Bueno quiero agradecer los reviews me animas mucho.

hasta el siguiente capi que supondo que sera dentro de poco. besos

ranmaxakanelove


	4. Chapter 4

¡Dios mio! no... me habian pillado y de que manera, apesto a alchol y tabaco. Busco por toda la sala a mi captor. Unos frios ojos se posan sobre los mios al mismo tiempo que doy un suspiro. Sasuke, menos mal que era Sasuke y no mi padre.

Me miraba con gesto de enojo y reproche...quizas no habia sido tan bueno. Sasuke es como mi segundo padre, siempre me cuida y me aconseja se que quierE lo mejor para mi, pero habeces que saca de quicio. Aunque ahora estoy en deuda gracias a que me dejo tirada en el Furinkan pude conocer a Ranma.

- Akane ¿ quien era ese tipo?-

- su nombre es Ranma y es mi novio- su cara se torno de sorpresa.

- tu novio...ese salvaje Akane sabes que te quiero como mi hija pero ese chico no te conviene, ademas Kuno es Tu novio no ese macarrilla- me molestó de verdad, solo yo podia llamar a Ranma macarra y salvaje.

- al menos el me quiere y me valora, y no me deja tirada en una carretera como a un perro-

Sasuke me miro anonadado, yo le mire y sabia que habia hablado demas, Sasuke es demasiado sobreeprotector y tengo la certeza de que esta pensando en cantarle las cuarenta al imbecil de Kuno.

- ¿ que ha hecho que?- grito, yo le indique que bajara la voz- y ese chico te ayudo-.

- asi es me trajo a casa y no pidio nada a cambio, Ranma me quiere Sasuke, y me da igual lo que digan yo voi a estar con el-

Sasuke suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa- eres igual que tu madre, indomable- yo sonrei. -¿ te cuento una anecdota de tu mama?-

Yo solo pude asentir emocionada, nunca me habian contado historias de mi madre, salvo las que me contaba ella. Sasuke se sento en el sofa y yo hice lo mismo- veras tu madre tenia unos 17 años , siempre fue muy rebelde sus padres no sabia que hacer con ella. Asi que la mandaron a un internado en Okinawa. Eran muy severos y pensaron que asi tu madre hiba a sentar la cabeza. Que equivocados estaban. La hecharon a los dos meses.- yo no pude evitar reirme, mi madre tenia mucho caracter como yo- un dia en un acto de desesperacion la pusieron a trabajar en la empresa de tu abuelo. Alli conocio a tu papa, ella no tenia mucho interes en el, pero poco a poco la fue conquistando, pero tu padre ya estaba comprometido. Eso destrozo el corazon de Noriko, pero ya sabes como era ella un poco bruta asi que un 16 de Noviembre salio corriendo hacia la iglesia e impidio la boda. Bueno, mas bieN se cargo la tarta e hizo que la novia huyera espantada por la loca admiradora de su prometido- En ese momento estaba que lloraba de risa- Midori que era como se llamaba la chica rompio con tu padre. A los pocos años tu padre y tu madre se casaron, pero nunca la pudo dominar-

- mi madre era dura de pelar-

- y que lo digas...a quien me recordara...-

-ay no se- volvi a reir,- ¿ por que me contaste esto?-

- por que hacia mucho que no reias y estas muy bonita haciendolo- sasuke sonrio- te pareces a tu madre, por eso tu padre te quiere tanto-

- la hecho de menos-

- como todos y no te preocupes, no dire nada a tu padre sobre tu novio- le mire y le abraze- pero con la condicion de que no cometas una locura-

Asenti y fui en direccion a mi cuarto , en esto Sasuke me llama la atencion y dice:

- por cierto, vuelves a llegar a casa a esta hora y apestando a Alchol y tabaco y te mato.¿ entendiste?-

puse la tipica pose militar y dije - si, señor- y fui a mi habitacion.

Sasuke se quedo mirando y susurro-Akane te estas haciendo mayor, espero que no acabes tan mal como tu mama- y agacho la cabeza,- espero poder contarte un dia que paso verdaderamente con tu madre- y se fue a su cuarto.

No pude evitar tensarme al escuchar murmurar eso, que no sabia sobre mi madre, ¿que habia pasdo?. Estaba hecha un lio, acabo de pasar a estar increiblemente bien a tener mil dudas rondado mi cabeza. Esta claro que no podre pegar ojo en toda la noche. Solo espero que mañana Ranma me sorprenda y podamos escaparnos de aqui. Solo quiero estar con el. Poco a poco me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente no habia nadie en casa, salvo Sasuke, yo me dispuse a saber todo sobre lo que habia escuchado la noche anterior.

-Sasuke , ¿que le paso a mi madre?- ante esto Sasuke tropezo y me miro con un gesto estraño.

- nada se fue un dia...-

- mentira, te oi ¡ no me mientas Sasuke!- y grite aun mas-¡ que demonios le paso a mi madre!.

Sasuke suspiro y dijo con voz queda- tu madre...fue asesinada-

Ante esto un gesto de sospresa y de dolor se formo en mi rostro. Sali corriendo de casa, con el corazon destrozado. Todos estos años me habian mentido, diciendome que mi madre se habia ido con otro hombre, haciendo incluso que casi la llegara a odiar. Me sentia humillada, pero no pensaba llorar. Toda mi maldita vida era una sucia mentira. No sabia donde estaba hasta que choque contra algo, mas bien contra alguien. Unos ojos azules me miraban . Yo solo susurre su nombre y me abrace a el.

Ranma poco a poco me devolvio el abrazo y me tranquilizaba, pero me daba la sensacion de que se estaba riendo. Entonces abri los ojos y la vi Shampoo. Ahi estab esa imbecil otra vez. Me separe de el y le mire, ante esto tanto Ranma como Shampoo se empezaron a reir. Shampoo dijo:

- mi vida, Shampoo deverte 20.000 yens- yo le mire y dijo entre risas

- tenemos que hablar- me llevo lejos de Shampoo y me dijo: - oye no te creas que me gustas ni nada por el estilo, solo tenia una apuesta con MI novia- dijo señalando a Shampoo- que ya gane.-

No podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo habia jugado conmigo, se habia reido de mi, entonces le pegue un puñetazo, no una cachetada, no, un puñetazo en toda la nariz. El me miraba con un gesto incredulo y la zorrita esa se acerco gritando.

- tu estar loca!-

Pase de ella simplemente no podia creerlo, como habia sido tan..tan tonta un chico como el no puede querer a nadie y dije- no vuelvas...a acercarte a mi-en ese momento si, llore no queria hacerlo pero llore.

Sali corriendo no se hasta donde pero solo sabia que estaba en un bosque, genial, estaba perdida y asustada, me sente y llame a Ukyo.

- si-

- Ukyo- mi voz estaba cortada por el llanto

- akane! ¿ que te pasa donde estas?-

- no lo se.. Ukyo me ha mentido.-

-¿ quien que pasa donde..- no la deje continuar y dije

- Ranma me mintio se rio de mi, esta con esa guarra de Shampoo , solo estaba conmigo por una jodida apuesta y no se donde estoy sali corriendo y estoy perdida en un puto bosque!- nunca habia dicho tantos tacos en una frase.

- Akane tranquila, voi a buscar a Ryoga y a matar a ese cerdo tranquila espera ahi.

- pensaba en ir a dar un paseo!-

- no te pongas borde tranquila voy para lla-

Y colgo. Como hiba a venir si no sabia donde estaba. Simplemente me quede ahi y me puse a llorar, dios mi vida es una maldita porqueria, y para colmo llueve. Los recuerdos de Ranma invaden mi mente y me estan matando. Me dolia la garganta de llorar, y entonces aparecio, la imagen de esta mañana. Grite con todas mis fuerza- ¡ RANMA TE ODIO!- y segui llorando mientras la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte. Tenia sueño y me heche en la llerva, esta empapada y muerta de frio. Estaba empezando a dormirme cuando el rugido de una moto retumbo por todo el bosqe, fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa mañana...

**WOW! CUANTO TIEMPO DE ESTA HISTORIA! QUE LES PARECIO. YO ODIO AL MALDITO DE RANMA. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO DEJARE QUE ESA VIBORA SE QUEDE CON EL Y QUE LA POBRE AKANE SUFRA, RANMA VA A RECIBIR UN DURO CASTIGO MUJAJA.**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. Y ESPERO QUE ME ENVIEN MAS(:**

**BSS  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a poco me fui despertando y vi un techo de color marfil, gire mi vista y las paredes eran de madera, como una cabaña. No sabia donde estaba ni que habia pasado pero estaba en una casa desconocida. Una persona entro en la estancia y yo me segui haciendo la dormida.

Le oi murmurar algo casi imperceptible para mis oidos. Cuando abri los ojos mi mirada se enfoco en otro par de ojos azules, que solorosamente me recordaban a los de Ranma. Me incorpore un poco, y el chico sonrio.

- vaya que bien ya estas despierta, llevas 3 horas dormida- era un chico muy guapo, y parecia de fiar. Me sonroje al ver esa preciosa sonrisa.

- si..oye..donde estoy...¿ quien eres?-

- ¡oh! es verdad lo siento, que modales los mios- se puso rojo, encima era educado me gusta- me llamo Shinnosuke y estas en el bosque de Nerima-

- Shinno...suke- me volvi a sonrojar, era un chico endiabladamente lindo...casi tanto como Ranma... ese maldito.- me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo-

- un placer, te preguntaras que haces aqui- yo simplemente asenti- te oi gritar mientras hacia mi ruta de guardabosques me acerque y te vi desmayarte- si trabaja de guardabosques eso es que es mucho mas mayor que yo. No podia ser, por que todos los chicos que me gustan o son mas mallores o son unos hijos de... tranquila Akane controlate, recuerda tu eres una señorita...

- por saber¿ cuantos años tienes?-

- 17 ¿ por que?-

- a claro, no vas al instituto- el me miro y nego con la cabeza

- no trabajo aqui, me encanta el bosque- me volvio a sonreir, ya puedo morir en paz.

- oye...y no has visto una moto por aqui...es que antes de desmayarme la oi- el puso cara de estar pensando, miro hacia el techo, entornó un ojo y fruncio los labios mientras ponia una mano debajo de su menton, era el gesto mas adorable que he visto jamas. Sonrei.

- aaa ya se jaja fue la mia, como ya te conte te encontre mientras hacia mi ruta. Y siempre la hago en moto. ¿Esperabas a alguien?- esa pregunta toco mi corazon. La verdad era que esperaba al imbecil que me habia roto el corazon...¡y dos veces!. Maldito idiota, ojala esa tipa le pege cualquier mierda y se le caiga a cachos la... Akane tranquila respira.- oye y por que gritabas-

Me senti en la necesidad de contarselo todo. Vi su rostro transformarse a medida que hiba contando la historia. Al final su gesto era duro y dijo- pues vaya cabron... yo nunca te haria eso...- Sonrei con Shinnosuke estaba muy a gusto, casi tanto como con Ukyo. Mi movil sono , era Ukyo.

-¡Akane donde estas por dios!-

- tranquila estoy en el bosque de Nerima-

- eso ya lo se, pero cuando te fuimos a buscar ya no estabas-

-¿ quien me vino a buscar?

- Ryoga y yo- suspiro- dime que no has sido tu quien le ha roto la nariz...-

- a quien- sospechaba de quien hablaba.

- a Ranma, estaba en el hospital cuando lo llame para llamarle de todo, entonces me dijo que estaba en el hospital y que tenia el tabique roto-

- si vale fui yo, estaba enfadada- Ukyo se empezo a reir

- ¿ ves Ryoga me debes 15.000 yens te dije que habia sido akane...- yo rei ante eso - akane soy Ryoga, dios eres mi idola nadie le habia roto nada a Ranma- la voz de Ukyo resonaba en la lejania- cuando puedas me enseñas- yo rei.

- el truco esta en el giro de muñeca jaja-

- vuelve ya!-

- si si bye!-

Cuando colgue Shinnosuke me miraba. Yo sonrei el se acerco a mi y le conte que le habia roto la nariz a Ranma. El se empezo a reir, yo rei junto a el. Cuando nos tranquilizamos salimos del bosque, Shinnosuke conoce mejor el bosque, que Ukyo una tienda de golosinas. Tube mucha suerte de vivir en la misma ciudad que el. Paramos en el parque y dijo.

- sabes que hacen los guerreros de algunas tribus cuando ganan su primera batalla?- yo negue. El me susurro algo al oido y yo no pude evitar reir aun mas fuerte. Nunca me habia reido tanto. Solo el lo lograba. Entonces yo simplemente me levante y el me siguio. Paso una hora y salia con mi pequeño tatuaje en la cadera. Era una pequeña "S".

Hibamos por la calle y vi a Ukyo, discutir acaloradamente con Ranma. No podia ir por ese camino, no queria verle la cara nunca mas. Shinnosuke lo noto y dijo:

- es ese el tio?- yo solo asenti, recorde el dicho de mi madre " para superar el dolor lo mejor es enfrentarse a el". Lo hiba a hacer, fui directa hacia alli con Shinnosuke. Cuando me vieron pusieron cara de asombro. Ukyo saltó a mis brazos.

- Akane...¿ estas bien?- yo asenti,Ukyo miro a Shinnosuke y dije:

- les presento a Shinnosuke, estos son Ukyo, Ryoga , y Ranma.- mi voz sono molesta al decir el ultimo nombre, ademas no pense siquiera en presentarle a Shampoo.

La mirada de Ranma se clavaba sobre mi, esos ojos azules de los que muy a mi pesar estoy enamorada, me asesinaban. Estaba claro de que algo le pasaba, no se muy bien el que. Poco a poco el mundo desaparecio a mi alrededor y para mi solo estaba el. Y eso me fastidiaba a pesar del daño que me hizo , el muy desgraciado se cuela en mi mente y en mi corazon con la gran idea de no salir de ellos.

Entonces Ukyo se fijo en algo...

**Hola! bueno aqui otro capitulo mas. Que mono es Shinnosuke. Y apartir de aqui Ranma va a sufrir un poquito. Le van a pagar con la misma moneda mujajaja.**

**bueno espero sus reviews que me ayudan mucho :D!**

**bss!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ukyo gritó como una loca y todos dirigimos la vista hacia ella. Su mirada estaba posada en mi , en mi cadera... ¡claro! el tatuaje... bueno mas bien lo que lo tapaba.

- ¿ estas herida? ¡ que te paso!-

- no...es un...tatuaje- antes de que dijeran nada, ya se lo estaba enseñando. Ranma me miro feo y no se muy bien por que.

- wow que bonito "s"...mmm ¿a que se debe?-

Hiba a responder que se referia a la palabra " sweet" que es como me llama Mousse. Pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos y aprovechando la coincidencia, Shinnosuke soltó algo que me dejo impactada- es de Shinnosuke... -

Ranma en ese momento parecia furioso, mas de lo que jamas le habia visto, yo miraba atónita a Shinnosuke. Luego mire de nuevo a Ranma que parecia que dentro de poco hiba a explotar...estaba gracioso con esa venda en la nariz.

- ¿ que te paso en la nariz?- Ranma me miro de nuevo y dijo:

- un tio con muy mala leche-

Ese comentario me ofendió ¿ como que un tio? habia sido yo no un tio. Solo habia dos opciones o me estaba tomando el pelo o me acababa de llamar marimacho con todas las de la ley. Yo sonreí para pincharle me las hiba a pagar todas juntas.

Shampoo se habia mantenido callada todo el tiempo , cosa que agradecia pero a la vez me extrañaba. Shampoo es la típica chica que le gusta ser el centro de atención. Le gusta el protagonismo pero lo siento guapa el papel principal es para mi. Shinnosuke dijo:

- vamos Akane, te llevo a tu casa.- yo asenti.

Ranma nos miraba alejarnos poco a poco, sentia su mirada. Ukyo me gritó que me llamaria. Yo di la vuelta y con una sonrisa asentí. No lo haria.

Las cosas fueron tal y como lo habia imaginado, pasaron 2 meses y Ukyo no me hablaba ni llamaba solo estabamos en clase juntas. Ella habia hecho nuevas amigas en el grupo de Ryoga y Ranma. Yo empezé una relación con Shinnosuke, tenia nuevas "amigas". Volví a mi vida perfecta. Pero aun asi...no era feliz.

Hechaba de menos a Ukyo y sobre todo...a Ranma. Por lo que sabia seguia con Shampoo. No lo ví en esos dos meses. Y lo que mas me duele es lo que le estoy haciendo a Shinnosuke, le doy falsas esperanzas, cuando estoy segura de que si Ranma regresa y me dice que me quiere, volveria con el sin pensarmelo dos veces.

Era cierto que con Shinnosuke estaba bien pero no sentia por el mas que una inmensa amistad. También descubrí que tengo un don increible para la poesia y el canto. Eso si bailar no lo queria intentar, soy bastante torpe.

Hiba caminando, sola por el parque y vi a Ukuo con sus nuevas amistades, entre ellas Shampoo, por lo que sabia ahora eran intimas amigas. Y eso dolia, dolia ver que tu " mejor amiga" tiene la agenda escolar llena de fotos de tu rival con frases cursis como " amigas somos amigas seremos y como cabras siempre estaremos " o " lo eres todo mejor amiga".

Ella me vió y me saludo, yo le devolví el saludo y me fuí. Caminaba sin rumbo, sola maldita soledad la odio. Lo unico que quiero es volver a estar como antes.

Me choqué con un inmenso cuerpo, dirigí mi vista y ví esos ojos azules que me hacen suspirar. Pero me hizo mucho daño, el me miraba con¿ pena? nadie siente pena de Akane Tendo.

- perdón no te ví- Ranma ¿ pidiendo perdón? imposible

- no pasa nada fue mi culpa, adios- volvi a caminar cuando una mano sujetó mi brazo gire mi vista y el tenia esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos.- ¿que narices haces?-

- vuelve conmigo...- me sorprendió, pero la duda paso por mi mente, ya me habia tomado el pelo una vez...¿ por que no dos? mire sus ojos otra vez, eso se estaba haciendo costumbre... y vi en el una sinceridad que no hay en casi ninguna persona.

- no juegues conmigo...¡ no otra vez maldita sea!- me revolví para soltarme, pero cuanto mas me movia mas fuerte me agarraba.

- fue un error Akane, por favor no puedo vivir sin ti...- no le creo, no puedo creerle. Deje de forcejear - te necesito... mi mundo sin ti no es nada-

- haberlo pensado antes, ahora estoy con Shinnosuke-

- ¡yo te quiero mas de lo que ese imbecil te querra jamas!- ese grito me asusto pero segui firme.

- ya es demasiado tarde Ranma...- me solte y me fui, le mire una ultima vez y algo me hizo parar en seco. Estaba llorando... imposible ¿ por que me haces esto? no pude soportarle verle asi y me acerqué.- ya deja de llorar...- y seque su rostro.

-¡ no estoy llorando!

- ya seguro ¿y esto?- coji una lagrima en mi dedo y se la mostré.

- me sudan los ojos- mentiroso, como siempre mentiras, mentiras y mas mentiras. Ya me habia dejado claro que me queria, ya no tenia duda alguna pero me apetecia torturarle un rato. Que pasara lo que yo pase.

- entonces si no estas llorando es que no te importa que me aleje de ti... pues muy bien. Adios Ranma- me di la vuelta y seguí caminando y le oi.

- no te vayas... no me dejes solo...- fue un pequeño susurro. Que por ciento alcancé a oir con claridad.

- no lo hare...- le abracé, lo necesitaba tanto. El me abrazó de vuelta, hechaba de menos ese calor, que desprendia su cuerpo. Me cojio la cara y me besó. ¡Por fin! fue un beso precioso para mi claro. Fue suave, dulce y romantico , pero entonces unos ojos azules iguales a los de Ranma pasaron por mi mente. Me separe a duras penas y el me miro.

- yo... estoy con Shinnosuke...- baje mi vista.

- me da igual yo te amo mas que el- me sorprendio una cosa es decir te quiero, y otra te amo. Nunca nadie me habia dicho eso... y le volvi a besar, lo siento mucho por Shinnosuke pero este es el hombre con el que quiero pasar mi vida. Con el mentiroso, egocentrico, mentiroso, chulo, ¿ he dicho ya mentiroso?.

Al separarnos me sonrio, y bajo su vista, vi su ceño fruncirse y mire hacia abajo. El tatuaje. Como tenia puestos unos short de cadera y una camiseta mas bien corta lo vió. Yo baje mi vista y dije:

- tiene una explicacion, -el me miro y rió.

- sabes podemos aprovecharlo...- yo le mire y volvio a reir. Me cojió de la mano y me llevo al mismo tatuador al que meses atras habia visitado. Le pidio que delante de la "s" dibujara una " r". Yo lo mire sin entender nada pero el sonrio y me guiño el ojo. Despues desapareció.

Al salir tenia un tatuaje con dos letras "Rs". Poco mas tarde salió el. Cuando le pregunte que significaba " Rs" simplemente dijo:

- Ranma Saotome-

Yo lo mire sonrojada, habia modificado el tatuaje para que llevara sus iniciales, sonrei pero algo molesta dije:

-¿ por que desapareciste?- el rió y dijo:

- mira y calla- se desabrocho la camisa, dios bendiga ese torso, entonces vi una especie de venda parecida a la mia justo encima del corazó lo miraba entre asombrada y enfadada. Se quito lentamente la tira y dejo al descubierto su tatuaje. Traia " Akane".- el nombre de mi pequeña, justo encima de mi corazón.

Yo sonrei, el se volvio a colocar la venda y abrocharse la camisa y nos fuimos, abrazados. Llegamos a mi casa y dijo:

- te quiero... demasiado...tanto que cuando no estas duele...- y bajo la vista.

- fue por que tu lo quisite, estos dos meses estuvimos separados por que tu así lo quisiste- y entonces solté la duda que guardaba mi corazón.-¿ por que lo hiciste?- el me miró

- por imbecil, por que pensaba que Shampoo hiba a lograr quitarme esa asquerosa sensacion , que por cierto ahora me encanta-

- ¿sensacion?- el asintio.

-asi es, una sensacion que nuca habia experimentado, como si miles de mariposas volaran por mi estomago- sonreí.- hagamos algo- le mire con duda.- vamonos este fin de semana tu y yo, solos sin nadie ni parejas ni nada. Simplemente tu y yo.-

- claro...que si,¡ me ire contigo donde sea!- el sonrió

- bien pues este fin de semana nos iremos- me beso, dios como lo hechaba de menos. Nos abrazabamos como nunca, estoy enamorada, que se le va a hacer...

**Hola, Hola! vuelvo con otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Como ven Ranma y Akane estan juntos( otra vez). **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero impaciente sus reviews. Por cierto quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me apoyan ^.^**

**bss(L)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, todo me parecia un sueño. Aún no creia que Ranma me hubiera dicho que me amaba y que me propusiera irme con el este fin de semana. Pero no todo es bueno, Shinnosuke... ese era el único obstáculo en mi " relación" con Ranma.

Es mi novio, aunque yo lo vea mas como un hermano pero aun así le debo respeto un respeto que estando con Ranma no le doy. Quiero a Shinnosuke, pero amo a Ranma y eso es algo que no podre cambiar nunca. Tenia claro lo que debia hacer, tenia que dejar a Shinnosuke. Pero en ese momento la imagen de Shampoo interrumpio en mi cabeza, y miles de dudas atacaron mi mente. ¿ Y si Ranma solo jugaba conmigo de nuevo?¿ Y si Shampoo estaba con el en estos momentos? ¿ y si solo se reian de mi?... no si el no dejaba a Shampoo yo no dejaré a Shinnosuke.

Me levanté tranquilamente, me vesti con una falda corta clanca y una camisa blanca de manga corta .Me mire en el espejo y me pregunté a mi misma que es lo que Ranma habia visto en mi. Soy una chica del montón ni mas, ni menos guapa a las demas. Entonces una frase de Mousse llegó a mi cabeza junto con un recuerdo.

_Flas back_

_- Akane ¿ por que lloras?-_

_- por nada... no te preocupes-_

_- como que no me preocupe, mi hermana pequeña favorita está llorando-_

_- es que... el chico que me gusta no se fijaria nunca en mi-_

_- ¡como que el niño que te gusta tienes 8 años!-_

_-¿y que? me gusta y punto...pero no sere nunca su novia, yo soy ua mas del monton-_

_- oye te digo algo , las del montón siempre son las chicas mas especiales...-_

_- ¿ por que?-_

_- cuando crezcas lo descubriras-_

_Fin flash back_

Sonreí, de repente el recuerdo de ese niño hizo que algo en mi interior se revolviera. No recordaba su nombre y mucho menos su cara, pero de algo si me acordaba, me enamore de el. Ese niño se convirtió en mi primer amor.

Un rúgido proveniente de la calle llamó mi atención, conocia ese sonido. Sonrei a mas no poder y me asomé a la ventana. Era el , tan guapo como siempre en su flamante moto.

Hiba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Ese atuendo deveria estar prohibido. Me saludo y bajé corriendo a encontrarme con el. Cuando salí por la puerta se levantó de la moto, y yo corri hacia el. Nos volvimos ha abrazar era tan cálido, tan perfecto. Me miró y dijo:

- ¿ estas lista?- yo simplemente asentí- bien vamos - intente subir pero me lo impidió, yo lo mire desconcertada pero luego todo cobro sentido. Des pues de pagar el precio de subir a la moto, que estoy segura todo el mundo sabe que es, Ranma encendio la moto y nos fuimos alejando poco a poco de la ciudad. Llegamos a una pequeña carretera, que me resultaba muy familiar, demasiado. Ya lo recordaba, mis padres me traian todas las vacaciones a este sitio... Levante la vista y la vi, la playa... donde conocí al niño... Llegamos y Ranma paró la moto.

- ¿ te gusta?- yo asentí

- mis padres me traian cuando era pequeña-

- ¿ en serio?- asenti - a mi también,¿ ves aquella casa?- mire al sitio al que señalaba, como no acordarme de esa casa, de pequeña jugaba imaginandome que aquella casa era mia.- es de mis padres...- abrí los ojos, y entonces empecé a creer en el destino.

-Es...preciosa- no podia ser coincidencia, y entonces las historias de Sasuke , de que tu destino esta escrito, empezaron a cobrar sentido.¿ seria obra del destino que Ranma y yo nos conocieramos? ¿o era simplemente casualidad?, a los ojos de una mujer enamorada, prefiero la primera opcion sin duda. Unos labios me sacaron de mi pensamiento y como no, no opuse resistencia alguna al saber a quien pertenecian. Despues de un largo rato, que para mi fue un segundo nos sentamos en la arena y nos abrazamos.

- Ranma...-

- ummpf- le mire, el seguia con la vista clavada en el mar, tan azul como sus ojos.

- tu...¿me quieres?- por primera vez desde que nos sentamos me miro, entre confuso y divertido.

- acaso lo dudas...- yo baje mi vista desde lo de Shampoo mis dudas crecen cada dia mas, el lo notó pues suspiro- lo de Shampoo, ya te expliqué por que fue, no te podia sacar de mi mente, era como una maldita obsesion, y con mi pronto temia hacerte daño. ¡NO! haber no pegarte pero piensalo, somo de mundos diferentes tu, eres una chica rica y muy fina aunque habeces te portes como una marimacho- fruncí el ceño y me beso- y yo soy un rebelde sin causa, un caso perdido. Me meto en peleas, fumo, bebo, no estudio. No soy lo que un padre desea para su hija.-

- o sea... que lo nuestro es...- no me dejo acabar.

- un amor prohibido.- eso me habia encantado , ese nombre era justamente el mas indicado, si mi padre se entera de que estoy con el me mataria.- Por eso disfrutemoslo, solo tu y yo, - definitivamente es con el con quien quiero pasar mi vida.- es mas mira - sacó su movil y me enseño los mensajes. Habia uno para Shampoo.

_No puedo seguir con esta mentira. Lo siento de verdad nunca quise jugar contigo, pero quien de verdad me importa es Akane. Te conozco si intentas hacerle algo no veras nunca mas la luz del sol. Solo te estoy avisando._

Abri los ojos sorprendida, Ranma habia amenazado a Shampoo ¿ por mi? sonrei. Empezó a llover, pero si hace nada hacia sol... Entonces Ranma me cojio la mano y nos fuimos a la casa en las que tantas veces habia soñado estar. Poco a poco nos empezamos a besar hasta que la ropa desaparecio. No lo podia creer, como habia llegado a esta situación.

- ¿ quieres seguir?- abri los ojos desmesuradamente- mira, ten po seguro que me muero por hacer esto contigo, pero no quiero presionarte- sonrei y le bese, me habia tocado la loteria, tenia junto a mi al mejor tio del mundo, y no lo pensaba soltar nunca. Y asi fue como unos polos opuestos se hicieron uno.

Minutos después estabamos abrazados. Miré por la ventana y ví que el sol volvia a brillar. Sonreí- Ranma, mira ha dejado de llover...- giró su vista hacia la ventana.

- parece que el tiempo nos ha tendido una trampa.- sonreí y me abrace mas a el.- ahora, que eres mia del todo, no pienso perderte nunca.¡ Jamas! y ni Shampoo ni tu no...- no termino de hablar y vi la ira y el dolor en sus ojos. El habia dejado a Shampoo era mi turno. Busque entre mi ropa el movil y marqué un telefono, Ranma me miraba y yo sonrei.

-** akane! ¿ que tal mi vida?- me dolio eso, pero tenia que hacerlo.**

**- shinnosuke tenemos que hablar...-**

**- em, ¿ pasa algo?-**

**- estoy con Ranma...- cerre los ojos.**

**- dios...dime que no habeis hecho nada...-**

**- no te lo puedo negar, lo siento, te quiero pero como un hermano... lo siento, lo siento mucho-**

**- no te preocupes...ya me lo temia-**

**- somo amigos¿ no?-**

**-si claro... adios.-**

Cuando colgue el telefono, mire a Ranma. Tenia una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreir tambien. Con una mano me hizo un gesto de que me acercara a el, y asi lo hice. Me abrace a el y cerre los ojos. Su sonrisa fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquel dia.

**Siento la tardanza!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hacia exactamente tres meses que estaba con Ranma, era feliz sonreia mas que nunca, y para ser mejor Ukyo y yo volviamos a estar como siempre. Ranma era de lo mas romantico conmigo. Siempre que saliamos me invitaba y era muy detallista. Un dia nos colamos en las piscinas públicas y estuvimos jugando en el agua toda la noche. Estos tres meses fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Pero la paz no dura eternamente.

Mi padre se entero de mi relacion con Ranma. Y jamas la aprobo. Incluso me prohibia salir a la calle para encontrarme con el. Un dia estaba sola en mi habitacion llorando y tocaron a mi ventana, era el... como le habia hechado de menos.

-¡ Ranma!

- Akane, no veas lo que me ha costado que me escucharas, ¿ estas bien?

- no- volví a llorar- no quiere que te vuelva a ver-

- lo se, pero el no va a impedir que estemos juntos. Ni el ni nadie

Sonreí- te amo.

- yo mucho mas- volvi a llorar, pero esta vez de alegria- no va ha haber mas lagrimas desperdiciadas en el viento, jamas nadie te hara llorar de nuevo.

Esas palabras me calentaron el corazón. Nunca nadie me habia dicho nada tan bonito. Le bese, lo necesitaba, el me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

- me has cambiado, me has hecho ser mejor persona , ya no me da miedo ni verguenza hablar de amor

No pude reprimir una risa, ese hombre era tan extraño y especial. Tenia una coraza de hierro, del tipico maton de barrio, pero por dentro, era cálido y cariñ a besarnos, no nos dimos cuenta cuanto llevabamos asi, pero mi padre entro en la habitacion hecho una fiera.

- ¡ tu!¡ fuera! - me alejo de el bruscamente- alejate de mi hija para siempre

- para siempre es mucho- rió Ranma- me alejare de ella hoy pero este seguro que mañana volvere a verla...

Salio por la ventana. Mi padre me hecho una bonca increible , jamas le habia visto asi, me gritaba y gritaba y me hechaa en cara que si seguia asi acabaria mal, como Mousse, en un colegio para gente con problemas. Yo lloraba, Sasuke intentaba intervenir pero no podia mi padre estaba cegado.

- ¿habiendo mil hombres como Kuno te fijas en el?

- el tiene nombre papa

- me da igual como se llame, no lo veras mas ¡ nunca!

- ¡no!

Sali corriendo hacia mi habitación. Estaba desesperada necesitaba a Ranma, por que me prohibian estar al lado del hombre que mas quiero en este mundo...¿ por que maldita sea? Alguien llamo y le vi... Mousse. Entro en la habitación y me abrazo. Dios como le necesitaba. Era mi mayor apoyo. Siempre me protegia...

- Akane... tranquila, ya se le pasara.

- no nunca me odia, no soporta que la gente sea feliz

- no hables asi

- me da igual ya todo Mousse

El me abrazó con fuerza y dijo: te quiero mucho hermanita- yo sonrei y me abrace mas a el.

Pasaron los meses y Ranma no daba señales de vida, eso me desesperaba. Maldito ser ruin malo y despreciable. Le odiaba por que a pesar de decirme que nunca nadie nos separaria, se aleja el solo de mi.

Un dia hiba por la calle y vi a Mousse hablar con el, con Ranma. Ya era una costumbre encontrarmelo por la calle cada vez que nos distanciamos. No sabia de que hablaban pero una alarma en mi cabeza se activo. Mousse habia sido mi confidente estos meses. Sabia todo lo que sentia y que yo pensaba que Ranma me habia olvidado.

Me acerque lentamente sin ser vista y oi a Ranma decir:

- Enamorarme de ella a sido la mejor de las condenas.

- pues no se nota. Simplemente piensa lo que te he dicho.

Yo me escondí en una esquina. No lo podia creer. Fue un impulso el que me llevo a cometer la locura. Pero antes de darme cuenta mis pies se habian hechado a correr en su dirreccion, pasando justo por delante de el. Corria y corria, y mis pies me llevaron de nuevo al bosque... es extraño pero asi fue. Me sente en la misma piedra, me puse en la misma postura, llore de igual forma, y escuche una moto de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era Shinnosuke, era Ranma.

Le vi acercarse a mi yo le ignore completamente, seguia llorando abrazada a mis piernas, como la ultima vez...lo unico diferente era el clima, hoy hacia un sol increiblemente caluroso. Se sento a mi lado y me susurro:

- nunca he dejado de quererte, princesa

Abri los ojos y me aleje de el, casi por inercia realmente no queria hacerlo.

- dejame

- ¿dejarte? nunca

- largate... vive tu vida, no pienses en el pasado , vive el prente con quien te de la gana pero a mi dejame en paz- volvi a llorar- cambia tu forma de vida, haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido...

- no cambiaria nada de mi prensente- le mire- preferiria morir mañana que vivir 100 años sin haberte conocido...lo eres todo para mi.

- por que te alejaste entonces...

- Estuve pensando muchas cosas, muchas en ti, en estos meses separados no ha pasado un segundo sin que tu ocuparas mi mente. Eres mi vida entera pequeña. Por eso cuando tu padre me prohibio verte, pense en volver, pero eso no llevaria a nada asi que, espere el tiempo necesario para reunir valor para hacer esto...

-¿ el que?- yo hacia rato que habia dejado de llorar, ahora mi atencion estaba puesta en el.

- Akane... escapate conmigo...

Abri mis ojos y no pude mas le abrace, alli en medio de un gigantesco bosque, encima de una piedra... empezó mi aventura.

Ahora estoy en un pueblo de Nagoya, viviendo feliz, con mi hombrecito favorito. Hace apenas dos semanas que hemos llegado y Ranma ya habia comprado una aunque pequeña preciosa casa. Me sentia mas afortnada aqui que en mi gigantesca mansion. Ahora mismo mis ojos centrados en la carta que le estoy escribiendo a Mousse, brillan como nunca.

_Querido Mousse._

_Deseame suerte, ahora estoy con Ranma, perfectamente. _

_Espero que papa no se lo tome a mal pero era necesario ,creeme_

_no te preocupes pronto volveremos a estar juntos_

_te lo prometo, ya sabes palabra de Tendo._

_Te quiero mucho hermano._

_Akane._

Sonreí. Recuerdos con mi hermano llegan a mi cabeza, de hace apenas unos meses a los de cuando eramos pequeños, uno en especial. Cuando hibamos a la playa. Cerre mis ojos dispuesta a recordar aquel dia , que le presente el niño a Mousse

_Flash back_

_-¡ Mousse! mira este es mi nuevo amigo_

_- ah hola me llamo Mousse_

_- encantado yo soy..._

_Fin flash back_

Abri los ojos sorprendida, ahora si lo recuerdo, ya se quien era el niño y como se llamaba, ahora todo cobra sentido , por que se me hacia tan familiar... definitivamente ahora creo en el destino...

_Flash back_

_yo soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome_

_Fin flash back_

Era el, ese niño, era mi Ranma...

- ¡ya llegue!

Al escuchar su potente voz sali corriendo en su busqueda y le abrace. El se sorprendio, pero me correspondio. Al separarme dije:

- Ranma ¿ tu crees en el destino?

- puede ser- sonrio- puede que crea desde que te conoci a ti- yo le mire- por que ahora que lo dices recuerdo a una niña, una niña muy parecida a ti pero mas pequeñita. Me traia loco. Puede que la vuelva a ver verdad- me sonrio.

- puede, pero tu nunca te fijaste en ella- le bese, el me cogio, en sus brazos y entre beso y beso legamos a nuestra habitaciónn. Cuando me dejo en la cama con el encima dijo:

- no es que no me fijara en ella, es que eso era un amor prohibido...- volvi a sonreir

- ¿y esto que es?

- el comienzo de algo muy grande

Y aqui estoy debajo de un hombre maravilloso que me quiere, me respeta y me cuida. El hombre elejido para mi. Definitivamente ahora creo en el destino

**Fin! **

**buaaa por que! se acabo T.T! Espero que les haya gustado , y que el final tambien. Ya sabian quien era el niño o les pillo por sorpresa? jajaja bueno quiero agradecer a los seguidores de esta historia, sus comentarios. Son los mejores!**

**bueno me tengo que despedir y darle el punto y final a esta historia.**

**besos.  
**


End file.
